


Into the other

by SlytherinSnape93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Vernon Dursley, Attraction, Bodyswap, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Good Severus Snape, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Self-Esteem Issues, Severus Snape Needs a Hug, Severus Snape is Bad at Feelings, Top Severus Snape, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vernon Dursley Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinSnape93/pseuds/SlytherinSnape93
Summary: Sooooo…Here I am with a new story!I must confess I read a lot of stories about Severus and Harry switching bodies but they weren’t  very good so I asked myself “ What about a story in witch Severus is obviously attracted to Erica but he denies it because of his hatred towards her, and after an accident they switch bodies and he will have to cope being in a girl’s body?” so here is the first chapter!Hope you’ll like this…And if you have ideas about this story don’t forget to post them …
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47
Collections: Harry Potter Smut





	1. The swap

Erica knocked on Snape office door and heard the voice of her most hated teacher say “ Enter …” .

She entered and saw the man sitting at his desk “ Well miss Potter if you’re quite finished gawking at me like an idiot there are the ingredients for the potion you’ll have to redo … 

The instructions are on the board and you have one hour … 

Get started!” he growled sneering at her while the fifteen year old girl got to the cauldron and after reading the board she began the process while her teacher stared at her .

Severus eyes roamed over Erica Potter and he couldn’t help but stare at her breasts.

Two round mounds not too big and neither too small, simply perfect. 

A thought crossed his mind, a thought of taking those round globes in his hands and squeeze them, massage them …

His eyes widened and he shook his head ‘ No! I can’t… 

This is Potter we are talking about … and she is your student! 

I wouldn’t touch her that way even if she was of age! 

I hate that brat, I can’t be attracted to her… 

Oh, why? 

Why me? 

Why her?’ he thought frantically and looked away.

It was as if fate had decided to pull a joke on him because at that same moment Erica had put an ingredient in the cauldron, and her potion started to bubble up and hiss menacingly.

Snape turned and saw this “ Potter! You idiot ….” he run towards her but before he could reach her the potion exploded and splattered on both of them, covering them up.

Severus felt his head spin and after a few seconds his world became black.

Severus slowly opened his eyes and felt someone on top of him, strange… 

He remembered falling on top of Potter so it was impossible that they would have switched positions so what … But before he could complete that thoughtthe body on top of him slowlygot up and his widened as he saw … himself? 

The Snape in front of him slowly opened his eyes with a groan and then stared at him with wide eyes“What …? ”as soon as he talked he realized that the voice that came out of his mouth was … 

“ Potter?” he asked at his body and she could only gawk at him stuttering out 

“ Pro-Professor …?” then she fainted.

Severus slowly got up and went to look at himself in the mirror, and just as he suspected he saw Potter’s image reflected staring at him, her beautiful green eyes wide and her full lips parted.

‘ I switched body with Potter … oh, nonononono! 

This can’t be happening … 

Why with Potter of all people? 

I would have preferred with the Dark lord!’ he continued to panic for a few more minutes before a groan behind him made him turn around.

He saw Potter in his body standing on shaky legs and then turning her head towards him “ Professor Snape?” she asked with his voice and he almost rolled his eyes “ yes Potter …” he said .

Potter stared at him for a few long seconds with a very stupid expression before it finally kicked in what had happened.

Her eyes widened and she screamed “ Aaaahhhh! 

What did you do Snape? 

Why did we switch bodies? 

I bet it was your plan from the beginning… 

You overgrown greasy bat! 

I hate you!” she yelled 

Snape huffed and stopped her “ If you could calm yourself down instead of act like an hysterical goose Potter … 

I didn’t do nothing, you put that ingredient in the cauldron … 

Despite my hate for you I wouldn’t have risked my job just for some stupid prank … 

I’m not your mutt of a dogfather!

Or your brain is so damaged that little detail escaped your notice?”

Potter seemed to calm down but only for a few seconds before she began to panic again realizing something “ We have to return back to normal… 

Right now! “ she almost sounded panicked and Snape sighed 

“ It’s not so easy Potter … 

As I don’t know what ingredient it was you put in the potion … 

Believe me, if I’d known the counter course for our situation we would have already returned to our respective bodies… 

I’m afraid we’ll have to go to the headmaster … 

He’s the only one who could help us…” he began to march out of the dungeons followed by a reluctant Potter in his body .

Once they went in front of the gargoyle Snape said “ Toffee caramel” the gargoyle hopped away and they climbed the steps towards Dumbledore’s office.

Then Snape knocked on the office door and Dumbledore’s voice said “ Come in …” 

As they both entered Snape in Potter’s body approached the Headmaster “ Albus … 

Something happened during Potter’s detention … we switched bodies!” he told the old man who stared at both of them confused 

“ Uhm .. how exactly did that happen, my uhm … boy?”he asked softly and Erica began to explain how it happened. After she finished Dumbledore’s look became pensive 

“It may seem that the ingredient that you put in your cauldron wasn’t a ginger root … 

But a Tumeric root … they look similar but they have a different colour inside … 

While Ginger is a pale yellow, Tumeric is orange and …” he was cut off by Snape who with Erica’s voice asked “ yes headmaster … all very interesting but can we skip to the part were you tell us how we can return to our bodies?”

Erica snorted, while Snape glared at her “ I’m afraid there isn’t a way for make you return to your respective bodies … 

I’m sorry but I fear that you’ll have to stay in each other’s bodies for a while … 

Maybe the effects will wear off and you’ll finally return to your bodies… 

But until then i’m afraid you’ll have to remain like this … 

I’m sorry!” he told them and at that point Snape looked at him incredulous 

“ You must be kidding Albus! 

Tomorrow the students will return to their homes for summer! 

And besides have you forgotten about my duties with you know who? 

Are you sure there isn’t a way to speed up the process? 

I don’t want to be in Potter’s body!” he yelled and at that point Erica sneered at him and said “ And you think I want to be in your body Snape? 

You think I’m enjoying being you? 

I’d rather be killed …” she yelled her face a few inches away from his glaring hatefully at herself.

Snape glared back at her but before he could say something Dumbledore rose from his seat his eyes twinkling madly “ Stop it you two ! 

It will be only a month … 

And besides it could do you some good to be in each other’s shoes … 

Well if that is cleared i suggest you to go to sleep… 

Goodnight!” 

As they were going towards Gryffondor’s tower Snape turned towards his body and said in a soft tone 

“ Tiger Lily” 

Erica stared at him confused and he rolled his eyes “ the password to my rooms Potter!” then she nodded and said “The password to the common room is ‘ Aeris’” he nodded before they parted ways.

Once he entered the Gryffindor’s common room he resisted the urge to throw up at the brilliant gryffondor colors and made his way towards the girls rooms.

As soon as he entered he was enveloped by two arms who pulled him against a feminine body, he realized Granger was hugging him and stood still “ Oh Erica! I was so worried … 

It’s past curfew ! Where were you? 

Ron and Ginny thought that Snape might have killed you and used you as a potion ingredient. 

I tried to tell them he didn’t but they wouldn’t listen…” 

Granger pulled away from him and stared at him in the eyes “ I’m fine Gr- Hermione … 

I only had to redo the potion we had to do today … 

I’m fine really! 

As you can see…” Hermione nodded and then went to her bed, while Snape decided to lay down on Potter’s bed for a while before waiting to fall asleep. 

After he changed in Potter’s nightgown( closing his eyes) he finally went under the covers.

After a few minutes he realized he had to pee and inwardly groaned, this was going to be a long night!

Albus sat in his chair and poppeda lemon drop in his mouth before he smirked and pulled something out of the first drawer of his desk “ fortunately Ihave access to Severus’s ingredients cupboard… 

This situation will only last a month … 

But will teach Severus and Erica to respect and trust each other ….” he smirked delighted as he examined the ginger root in his hands.


	2. Trainride to home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus is on the train and is about to meet the Dursleys ...

Severus went down to the great hall for breakfast with Potter’s friends who didn’t stop chatting among themselves.

As they sat down at the Gryffindor table Severus shot a look at the teacher’s table where he saw Potter in his body who was looking around the hall with a nervous expression, then their eyes met and Severus glared at her,but she seemed worried about something.

Weasley’s voice made Snape turn towards the redhead “I wonder what the greasy git wants from you Erica … 

He’s staring at you rather insistently… 

That’s really creepy!” 

Severus simply shrugged it off and replied in the most carefree tone Potter could muster “ I don’t know We- Ron … 

Maybe he’s planning how to get rid of me making it pass for an accident …”

Granger glared at both of them “ You know you should stop to say these things about Professor Snape … 

I know that in five years he’s been nothing but a git… 

but did you forget about all the times he saved Erica’s life?” Severus was surprised at Granger defending him, maybe she wasn’t just an insufferable know it all like he had always thought.

As he was about to reply he saw Potter rising from the table andwalking towards them, Ron noticed this and rolled his eyes 

“ Now what does the git want?” he whispered in Severus’s ear but Granger quickly elbowed him muttering warningly “ Ronald … stop it !” 

Snape almost rolled his eyes at Potter’sfriends’s antics, really they were behaving like an old married couple ! But before he could say something he heard Potter say “ Potter … 

A word with you … 

Alone !” 

Severus saw Potter trying to scowl down at her friends, like he would have done and had to concede her that she was a good actress. 

Weasley put an arm around his waist and glared at Potter saying in a defiant tone “ Whatever you have to tell her Professor you can tell her with us here, right Erica ?” 

Severus resisted the urge to swat Weasley arm from his waist and was about to reply that yes, whatever Potter had to say she could say it in front of her friends, but then he looked into Potter’s ( actually they were his ) eyes and saw … panic?

He slowly pulled Weasley arm offand stood trying to look defiant “ And what is that you have to talk to me about that is so urgent … Snape?” he asked seeing her worry become anger for a moment before she sneered “ I can assure you that’s a very delicate matter … 

Too delicate for Granger and Weasley to ear … 

So your little fan club will have to go for a few minutes at least …” 

Snape now was really impressed, Potter was indeed a good actress, and it was almost Slytherin of her to insult her own friends like that … like he would have done.

That last thought almost made him laugh … 

Potter a Slytherin? 

Dear old James would have been revolting in his grave… 

No, Potter was a Gryffindor, she didn’t have what it takes to be a Slytherin right?

She wasn’t cunning, she wasn’t brave she went headfirst into a battle without thinking about the consequences, and what had happened at the Ministry had been a clear confirmation to that … 

If she just stayed at Hogwarts and let the Order make his move, her Dogfather would still be alive … 

But Black was dead because of her … 

Severus eyes widened in shock as soon as the thought left his mind ‘ No! 

Even if she had stayed at Hogwarts Bellatrix would have killed Black … 

That wouldn’t have changed! 

Does she truly thing the mutt’s death is her fault?’

Severus felt guilt overwhelm him and had to blink back tears that were threatening to fall 

“ Ok Professor, i’ll talk to you alone … 

Guys I’m sorry but you’ll have to wait for me … 

I’ll see you !” then he followed Potter who had turned and was stalking out of the Great hall.

Once they were in an empty classroom Potter turned towards him 

“ I know that what i’m about to say will soud strange to you …but I have to ask you something … 

Once you’ll be at Privet Drive … 

Can you keep your head down with my relatives and don’t say or do anything ? 

Please… 

Promise me professor!” 

Snape was shocked, why was Potter asking him to do that ?

“ And if I won’t Potter? 

What will happen? 

Will they cuddle and spoil me until I die ? 

Are you afraid that I might say something that will put you in a bad light with your lovingand doting family?” he asked her with a sneer and she flinched.

Severus stared at her confused but she shook her head biting his lip and then simply went out of the door without saying anything leaving Severus confused as hell.

As he made his way towards the Tower he continued to replay the conversation he had with Potter and the more dread he felt, but he couldn’t place the feeling. 

Potter should be happy to be going home for the summer, to her loving and doting family, so why was he feeling dread instead of anticipation for the imminent reunion?

He pulled out Potter’s trunk who he noted Potter had already made, strange …

It was as if she had been the first one to make her trunk before all her other classmates.

He would have expected her to be the last one to make her trunk but she had surprised him. 

Maybe she wasn’t as lazy as he thought. 

As Severus sat down on the train’s compartment he was joined by Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger who were staring at him insistently.

“ What ..?” he snapped at them but they seemed unfazed by his tone “ what did the git had to tell you?” asked Weasley in an accusatory tone while Granger glared at him for a second before turning towardswhom she thought was Erica Potter.

Snape simply shrugged his shoulders “ He was telling me to be on guard … 

I don’t know for what … 

I just hopeYou know who isn’t planning on attacking …” he told them before he laid his head towards the window ignoring their chatter and closed his eyes yawning tiredly, after a few seconds he was asleep but it wasn’t a peaceful slumber.

_Everything was dark around him, he couldn’t see a thing._

_Then a shrill woman’s voice rang as a knocking sound “ Get up you lazy good for nothing freak, is time to prepare breakfast, and don’t burn anything or youruncle will give you a good thrashing and you won’t have any scraps for two weeks!”_

_Freak?_

_Who was this woman that was threatening him ?_

_Severus saw a door open and he slowly crawled out towards the light._

_Once he stood outside he realized where he had been… it was a … cupboad under the stairs?_

_Who would in their right mind put a child in a cupboard?_

_The voicespoke again and he turned towards the woman intending on telling her that he wasn’t her slave but the words died in his mouth as he recognized her, it was Petunia._

_Lily’s sister had always been a jealous woman but certainly not to the point of neglecting a child?_

_Right?_

_Severus felt himself answering in a little female voice “ yes aunt Petunia …” making him realize who he was._

_He stared at the reflection the mirror in the hallway and had to suppress a scream as he saw a five year old Erica Potter with bruises all over her body._

_Before he had time to react the scenery changed._

_He found himself balanced on a stool near the kitchen stove as he was flipping bacon and eggs in afrying pan_

_“ Ehy freak!_

_What are you up to?” yelled a little male voice making him jump and loose his grip on the frying pan which flipped and dropped to the floor scattering eggs and bacon onto the polishedtiles._

_Severus saw a little whale of a child smirking evilly at him and then the child yelled “ Mom Dad !_

_Freak has dropped the breakfast!!!” a few seconds later thundering steps resonated in the hall as a huge man, the size of an adult whale and with an angry red face came in the kitchen and after grabbinghim by the hair making Severus scream in pain, began to yell “ Now thats enough freak!_

_Is this the way you repay us for taking you in instead of dropping you at the orphanage like my sister Marge had suggested me?_

_Well, i’ll teach you to drop our food you little animal!” the huge whale of a man slammed him against the floor and then began to punch and kick him, ignoring the screams that exited from his mouth then the huge whale kicked his hard in the head and everything went black._

Severus shot up panting and sweating, as the images ofthe nightmare he just had vivid in his head. ‘ it was just a nightmare, just a nightmare… there is no way that Potter is being abused … C’mon its Potter, the Girl who lived … She’s as spoiled as her father … and as arrogant as him … she can’t be abused… Her relatives love and spoil her …’ he thought franticallyas he tried to convince himself that the nightmare he had was just Potter’s fear of losing her relatives love and care . But a voice inside him said “ and how exactly do you know that ? Have you ever seen them ? 

Have you ever heard Potter talk about her loving relatives … ?” and Severus realized that Erica had never spoke about her home life, or bragged about how loved and spoiled she was … 

On the contrary she had been always silent and reclusive, not obnoxious andbratty as his godson . He realized that Erica and Draco were different… 

And he felt guilt in his gut, had his hatred for James blinded him that much that he had missed the clues of Potter’s homelife situation ?He shook his head frantically and stared out of the window as he saw the train approaching Kingscross station “ guess there’s only one way to find out if that vision was just a nightmare …” he thought as a sense of dread closed his stomach making it churn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is the second chapter …  
> So Snape in Erica’s body is about to meet the Dursleys …  
> What will happen?  
> And what will Erica do during summer, trapped in Snape’s body?  
> Will Snape be able to put his hatred for James aside and realize what is going on in Privet Drive?


	3. In each other's shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus finally arrives at Privet Drive...

Severus slowly exited the train station, next to him Granger and Weasley were looking around searching for their families.

Hesaw Granger waving and after she gave him and Weasley a quick butstrong hug she darted towards her parents.

As he turned back he saw the man from his dream, Potter’s uncle making his way towards them.

He had an angry expression that made Severus shiver.

Next to him Ronald tensed and said in a soft voice “ Erica … please promise me you’ll write …and if something …

Anything happens … I’ll contact Fred and Georgeand we’ll come rescue you again… like we did on second year…” Severus could only nod, but in his mind there were a whirlwind of questions, but before he could answer verbally Weasley had left.

Now he was alone with that walrus that looked as if he was looking at the most disgusting thing in the world.

Severus get uneasy as images from the nightmare presented themselves in his mind “ Uhm … Hello Uncle …” he said in a little voice and the man looked even more angrythan before

“ Come here and get in the car I don’t have time for games Freak …” Severus found himself flinching at the tone the man was using but obeyed nonetheless and in a few seconds Dursleywasdriving them back ‘Home’.

During the ride Severus stayed silent almost expecting Vernon Dursley to began asking questions about how Erica’s year had been in the school but he didn’t.

“ Uncle …” he began but the man turned towards him with an expression so full of hate and rage that Severus realized the truth, Erica was truly abused …

‘Why on hearth Dumbledore sent her with them?

Why???

Had he known all along about the abuse?’ he kept asking himself mentally until finally they arrived at Privet Drive . Vernon Dursley exited the car followed by Severus who remained silent, too afraid to talk.

He took Erica’s trunk and made his way towards the front door where a familiar woman was waiting for him.

Resisting the urge to yell out ‘ Hey Tuney…’ because he knew he would have put Erica in trouble he simply said “ Hi, aunt Petunia …”.

The woman sneered at him and in her shrill voice said “ put your things in the cupboardthen come in the kitchen… you’ll findthe list of choreson the fridge …

Today Duddinkins returns home and everything has to be perfect….

If you’ll manage to complete the chores before dinneryou may have our scraps…

If you fail to complete them you won’t have anything to eat for a whole week… and now get to work useless freak!!”

Severus couldn’t believe it, it was a nightmare.

But as he opened the door of the cupboard to put the trunk away his eyes fell upon a sheet of paper on which was written in huge letters: Erica’s Room.

Yep, this was was going to be his home for a whole month…

Oh joy…

Erica was looking out of the window a very pensive and worried expression on her face, Severus had surely arrived at her home …

And surely aunt Petuniahad already put him to work.

She just hoped that he would heed her warning and keep his head down around her relatives, she shuddered at the thought of what would the professor think of herif he got punished …

He was probably cursing her because he was being forced to work like a servant …

What if he tried to rebel ?

No, she had to write him a letter and explain everything, and also tell him not to do anything stupid.

She went to Snape’s desk and pulled out a parchment and a quill before shewrote her letter.

Once she was finished she tied it in a scroll and went to the Owlery.

As soon as she entered all the owls stared at her and she had the vague impression that they knew who she truly was.

After all animals could sense the most tiniest change in humans, so for owls must be the same thing.

She choose a largebrown owl and attached the scroll to his leg telling him “ take this to Privet Drive n 4, second floor left window…” she said gently caressing the owl who hooted and took flight.

“ I just hope that the letter won’t be intercepted by my uncle …” she muttered as she returned to Snape’s rooms andsat on a chair.

Now all she had to do was wait for Snape to reply, hoping he wasn’t going to be too mad at her.

Severuswas tired, and hungry and his body ached for the beating that walrus had given him as punishment.

His first day at privet drive had been a nightmare, it had been like a painful return to his own past, minus the chores and the cupboard obviously.

He hadn’t managed to finish the chores in time, Petunia wasn’t happy and Vernon had given him a beating that had put Tobias’s past ones to shame. 

‘ Who on earth could finish that list in just three hours?

Not even Potter I bet …

As soon as I’m in my body I’m going to fight tooth and nail to get her away from these bastards!

I don’t know how she managed to even last this long without dying or going completely nuts …

It’s a miracle she never thought about ending it all…

I swear, as soon as I’m in my body, I’ll make sure these monsters are put away for good…

And then i will apologize to Potter…

I can’t believe I actually thought she was spoiled …

I hope she will forgive me…’

He was distracted by a soft hoot coming out of his window, he turned and opened it seeing a Hogwarts owl with a scroll attached to his leg.

He slowly took the scroll and opened it thinking it was a message from Albus but as soon as he saw the writing he recognized it as a message from Eri-Potter.

He began to read.

_Professor Snape…_

_I wrote to you to make sure you were all right ._

_I’m sorry for whatever my relativesdid to you …_

_Don’t be mad …_

_They are not the sort of people you can play around with …_

_Just be careful, especially with Vernon…_

_He can be rather violent if even the slightest thing goes wrong, be it his work or Dudley or even me …_

_Just try to avoid as much as you can._

_Under my bed there is a loose floorboard if you’ll open it you’ll find a first aid kit._

_Knowing my relatives they have given you a long list of chores …_

_I’m sorry again…_

_I wishthat I could do something …_

_I’ll send you something to eat soon because I know you must be hungry …_

_Please try to keep your head down whenyou’re around my relatives._

_Hope you are alright …_

_Erica Potter_

_Ps._

_In the floorboard there are some tampons you can usewhen my period comes …_

Severus blushed furiously at the last phrase, he had almost forgotten that he was in a girl’s body.

Hefound a piece of paper and a pen and wrote back a reply to Erica assuring her that he would try to keep his head downwith her relatives.

then he attached it at the owl’s leg and watched as the bird flew back to Hogwarts.

Then he found the loose floor board and pulled out the first aid kit, then he began to medicate the cuts and bruises Dursley had given him.

Then with a pained groan he laid down on the bed and closed his eyes trying to fall asleep.

He was woken by the sound of steps on the staircase, a door opening and then after a few minutes the horrible loud snoring of Erica’s uncle.

Severus sighed and looked out of the window, the sky had darkened even more so that meant it was now night.

Then he saw the owl from before returning carrying what looked likea big package, Severus opened the window letting the owl enter and place the package on the pillow.

Severus opened it and saw a lot of food, fruits and even some potions he recognized.

He felt moved by Potter’s gesture and smiled while he took everything out and placed it on the floor.

Then he noticed another letter and a container, he opened the letter and began reading.

_Here is the food I was able to take from the kitchen, the elves have been very nice._

_As for the potions I asked madame Pompfreyand she was glad to give them to me._

_I obviously didn’t tell her for whom they were …_

_There is no need for me to tell you what they are because you already know…_

_I’m sorry, really …_

_It’s my fault we are in this situation …_

_If I hadn’t put the Tumeric root in the potion …_

_Hope you’ll be alright…_

_Erica Potter._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo…  
> Severus now knows what Erica’s childhood has been like and is not happy about it.  
> In the next chapter we will see Severus with a little … ahem … girl problem…  
> How will he cope?


End file.
